My Song For You
by TheSwasomeOne
Summary: This is a very merry Kickmas story 3


**My Song For You**

**A Kickmas One-Shot**

Jack's POV:

I'm walking to the dojo when I stop and see Kim through the window. Kim Crawford. I sigh. The love of my life, the most beautiful girl to walk the earth, and the girl I can never stop thinking about. The end of this Christmas will be different than any other. This Christmas I'm gonna tell her that I love her. I walk inside. The whole dojo is exploding with green and red, well anything. I'm pretty sure Jerry painted the toilet in the boy's bathroom red. Christmas is only 4 days away after all.

" Ughhh!" Kim yells in frustration. She's holding her old guitar and some sheet music in her hand. She throws all the sheet music everywhere in frustration." Kimmy let me help you with that." I say smiling." Thanks Jack." She replies. As were picking up the last few sheets our hands touch. I know this sounds really cheesy but I can't help but feel a tingle shooting up my arm. Kim blushes and pulls her hand back. We both stand up and I take a look at the sheets." What are these for?" I ask trying to ignore that awkward moment." Their supposed to be lyrics for my song. I'm gonna perform it at the Seaford Christmas Show." She says." Kim that's great. You do have an awesome voice." I exclaim. Kim smiles shyly and moves some strands of her hair behind her ear.

She sighs and sits on the mats." If only I can figure out what's wrong with the song! I mean it just doesn't sound right. Something's missing." She says. I read over the lyrics." Hey I have an idea." I say. I grab her guitar and begin strumming." We've got mistletoe-" I begin singing the chorus of her song. Kim smiles and continues with me." And firelight. On this cold December night. The snow outside will set the mood, as I sing my song for you." " That was amazing!" Kim squeals hugging me tightly. I hug back." This song isn't a solo, it's a duet." I say." Do you wanna sing it with me?" She pleads." Of course I'll sing with you. You're amazing." I whisper. She leans her head on my shoulder.

"You're the best friend any girl could ever have Jack. Thank you." She whispers. Ouch that hurt. Whenever she calls us best friends it's like a slap in the face. I want so much more.

Kim's POV Christmas Eve:

I'm shaking and I can barely breathe. Jack and I are on next and I don't know if I can do it. But I know I can't let Jack down. He means too much to me." Next are Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford singing an original duet." The announcer says. Jack looks at me." You ready Kim?" he asks." I don't know Jack. I don't think I can do this." I say." Hey. I'm gonna be standing right beside you the whole time." He whispers. He grabs my hand, and I can't help but blush. If only he knew how much I love him.

We take our place on center stage. Our crazy group of friends are at the front row clapping and giving us thumbs up." Hey everyone. Jack and I are gonna sing a song that we both worked on together." I say into the microphone." It's called Song for You. And we would like to wish all of you a Merry Christmas." Jack says. I look at him to see if he's ready with the guitar. He gives me a thumbs up and a warm smile.

No One's POV:

_[Kim:]  
Didn't know what to get you  
Ordinary just wouldn't do  
But I just found the perfect gift  
for you  
Now I got it all ready  
But it's not wrapped in red or green  
Come and sit down beside me here  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

[Chorus: Both]  
We've got mistletoe and firelight  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song  
For you

[Kim:]  
I hear church bells a-ringin'  
Carolers are singing harmony with now  
[Jack:]  
You are looking so lovely  
Yeah  
Even if the lights go out

[Chorus]

[Jack:]  
You're so beautiful  
I only hope you see what I see (see)  
[Both:]  
Every word  
Is meant to show you how much you mean to me

[Kim:]  
We've got mistletoe  
And firelight  
On this cold December night  
[Both:]  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song

[Jack:]  
We've got mistletoe (mistletoe)  
And firelight (firelight)  
[Both:]  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song (sing my song)  
Sing my song  
For you.

Kim's POV:

When we finish the crowd is in awe. Everyone's clapping and whistling. Jack and I re-connect our hands and hold them up together for the audience. We walk backstage together." That was so awesome!" Jack says." Yeah we make a great couple." I say. After a few seconds I register what I just said and blush. I begin to stutter." Um I didn't mean we uh you know what I um." It's silent for a few minutes. We both look down and see that were still holding hands. I turn even redder. Jack's cheeks turn into and adorable shade of pink. I try to pull my hand away but he squeezes tighter and grabs my other hand." Kim I want you to know that I think you're beautiful. And I know this is really stupid to say, but I think I love you. I'm not just saying it, I mean it. I want to be with you until I die." He whispers turning red with embarrassment.

He loves me. Jack Brewer loves me! I don't know what to say to him. His eyes are on mine, begging for a reply. I look up at the ceiling for just a second and notice the solution to my problem. A mistletoe. I step closer to Jack and with a swift movement I crash my lips against his. You have no idea how many fireworks are exploding in my stomach right now. It's all too hard to believe. After a few seconds Jack kisses back. I suddenly feel like I'm dreaming. But I know this is real. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I wrap my arms around his neck. Slowly we break apart, our foreheads touching. I point to the ceiling. He looks up and back down at me, smiling." I love you to." I whisper.

Jack's POV:

I didn't need to ask her out. Everything was clear. We both knew we belonged together. It was meant to be." Merry Christmas." I whisper." Merry Christmas." She replies. We connect our lips once more. BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!

_We've got mistletoe  
And firelight  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song  
For you._

The End 3


End file.
